


Apartment 206

by Sleepyheadven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepyheadven/pseuds/Sleepyheadven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze lingered on the wooden door as the blonde rambled about how much their presence would be missed in the building. </p>
<p>Levi almost snorted outwardly at her words. Good fucking riddance to the both of them. The only good thing to come out of them living next door was that he was almost one hundred percent sure that the next person residing there couldn't be any worse than them.</p>
<p>Of course, the world was out to get him and he had been proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apartment 206

For three entire months, the apartment just across the hall from him had been vacant. 

If he was being honest, it gave him relief. The silence was much appreciated and treasured after his noisy and rowdy neighbors had moved out. There had been arguments left and right, music so loud Levi could have sworn he felt his floorboards vibrating, and then there was the stench that often crept its way beneath his door crack. The smell of burnt food. It was obvious that they hadn't the slightest fucking clue on how to cook, and they had made no progress on improving during the year they lived there. 

It irritated him to no end, how after hours upon hours of long work days, he couldn't even come home to peace and quiet in his own damn apartment. 

That was, until one day something felt off. 

There was no music, no loud thundering voices, and none of the burnt smell he had become accustomed to. 

At first, he was convinced that one of the tenants had finally snapped and murdered the other. But, before he could mentally prepare himself for the police interview he would undoubtedly have to give, - he remembered how the two that resided there were extremely close friends despite their frequent disagreements. 

So besides one of two becoming driven mad by the other - that only left one other option, they had left. 

As it turns out, he had been right in assuming they had moved out. One of his other neighbors, a short blonde, her name escaped him, (he never was good at social connections, or learning names for that matter) had told him with a saddened expression that they moved because the other had gotten a job in another state. Levi had simply given a thoughtful grunt, his gaze lingered on the wooden door as the blonde rambled about how much their presence would be missed in the building. 

Levi almost snorted outwardly at her words. Good fucking riddance to the both of them. The only good thing to come out of them living there was that he was almost one hundred percent sure that the next person residing there couldn't be any worse than them.

Of course, the world was out to get him and he had been proven wrong. 

Over the past week, a new tenant had moved into apartment 206. At first glance, Levi thought she looked quiet enough. A tall female, oval glasses perched at the tip of her nose as she moved boxes into the living space. Her hair, on the other hand, was a travesty in itself. Medium brown tied into the messiest ponytail he had ever set his sight on. He could only imagine the amount of grease that was soaking into her skull. 

Once she had fully settled into the apartment, the noise began. 

It had started with quiet crashes at first. These occurrences only happened at night, around twelve or one in the morning. Then the obnoxious screeching began, these were slightly more rare than the loud bangs that were so loud at times, his picture frames rattled on his walls. 

And then one particular night was his breaking point, he had had enough of her loud bullshit. He had put up with enough of his previous neighbors, he wouldn't let this one slide. 

It was almost seven at night, he had just gotten home. He had barely taken off his shoes when his ears twitched at the sound. It had started low at first, just musical instruments, guitar, and whatnot. It wasn't even that loud, it didn't bother him all that much at first. He had gone on to make himself a glass of tea and warm up leftovers from yesterday's dinner when the noise had gotten louder.

Loud heavy death metal music blasted suddenly in his eardrums, causing him to loosen his grip on the teacup, startled. The glass landed scattered near his socked feet, the shattered noise had been masked by the 'music' that was blasting from what he assumed was his new neighbor's apartment. 

He stood there, still for five minutes. The music had gotten increasingly louder. It seemed impossible to him because he was almost certain that the volume it was at was currently noisy enough to break the glass window panes in her home. 

He scowled. His fingers gripping the granite from the island in the center of his pristine kitchen space. He was going to end up in jail for the murdering of his neighbor and there wouldn't be an ounce of regret in his bones. 

He let out a low growl, turning towards the door as he slipped on his shoes. He threw open his door, determined to make her turn that abomination of music down. How fucking inconsiderate could one person be? There were elderly people in this building. Sleeping infants, stressed people that had recently returned from work, just like himself. He wasn't about to let her get away with this.

He knocked aggressively on the woman's door. His scowl so dark Satan himself would cower before him. She better fucking open up soon or else-

"Oh. Hello!" She whipped open the door before saying. Her tone beginning confused yet faded into excitement once she saw who it was. 

His face stood the same, his hands moving towards his sides as his hands clenched into fists. "Can you turn down your goddamn music? Do you even realize how fucking loud it is?" He spoke lowly, gray eyes narrowed at her. 

She looked down at him, her long and pointed nose tipped forward as her glasses slipped ever so slightly. "I apologize. It's just - well, it's my favorite type of music and-" 

"How can you call that ruckus music with a straight face? All that is is  
loud screaming and out of tune guitar rifts. And It'd be fan-fucking-tastic if you'd turn it down. Preferably all the way, or maybe a pair of headphones will do." He said in one breath, his glare doing nothing to intimidate the brunette. 

"Well, now that's just being ignorant. The Titans have one of the best albums of all time!" She informed him, leaning against her doorframe as if in a casual conversation. When in reality there was a very pissed off short man who looked about ready to struggle her at her doorstep. 

Levi stared blankly at her, "you're insane. Maybe listening to the Giants so much caused you to have partial hearing loss." He said dryly. 

"The Titans." She corrected him with a large smile. She seemed amused by his anger which only served to irritate him further. "And my hearing is just fine, thank you." 

"Look, all I'm asking is for you to turn it down. I and I'm sure a hell lot of others without the balls to confront you would appreciate it." His lips formed a thin line as he crossed his arms, she nodded much to his surprise. 

"I'm sorry for causing trouble. It's just that I'm desperate, you see. I'm a researcher, and I've been awake for over twenty-four hours because I swear I'm on the brink of something. But, I keep on dozing off and I've already consumed two pots of coffee. So I popped in one of my old CDs and so far it's been wo- she was interrupted rudely.

"I don't care. Just turn it down." Finished with the conversation, he turned on his heel and began to make his way into his home. But, not before her voice stopped him in his tracks. 

"Wait! I didn't get your name, Mr. Angry Short Neighbor." She held in a laugh at the way he glared at her over his shoulder. 

He hesitated, slightly unwilling to give the insane woman his name before he sighed. "Levi." He responded shortly, walking into his home. He disappeared behind his door, and soon enough the 'music' faded.

He stared down at broken glass that cluttered his sparkling kitchen floor before grabbing his broom and sweeping it up. It had been his favorite one too, damned that crazy four-eyed woman.

~ 

He surprisingly became very well acquainted with the crazy lady next door over the past month or so. He learned the next time he ran into her that her name was Hange, and she was extremely passionate about her work. She lived entirely off of caffeine, and she loved every type of music, not just death metal. It just so happened that that type of music kept her awake when she needed it.

Often her best friend, a man named Moblit visited. He always left her apartment with all the blood drained from his face as he walked down the hall like he just witnessed the scariest thing in the world. The scene never failed to make him amused. 

There was no doubt in his mind that she was weird and overly eccentric. But, she was also intelligent and kind, which slightly made up for it, in his mind anyway. She could also read him very well, which made him uncomfortable. he hardly knew the woman, and yet she was so determined to worm her way into his quiet life.

He heard a knock on his door, loud and obnoxious. Already knowing who it was, he huffed silently, swinging open the door to reveal her in a large sweatshirt and tights. Her hair up in a messy bun. The messiest bun he had ever laid eyes on, but he could tell it was recently washed, as it wasn't even completely dry. 

"Hi, clean freak." She grinned playfully down at him, and he stared at her in silence. "I, um, well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to my place. I ordered out because I can't cook for shit, and I don't want to eat all that food by myself." 

Levi raised an eyebrow at her invitation. The three months that Hange lived in the apartment across from his, he had never stepped a foot in it. In fact, she had never been in his either, yet here she was inviting him to dinner at her place out of the blue. The two barely knew each other, for all he knew, Hange could have kept dead bodies in her closet. It certainly wouldn't surprise him. 

"Are you asking me out on a date, four eyes?" 

Ignoring his teasing words, knowing they were only supposed to distract her, she persisted. "I know what you're thinking, Levi. 'I don't know this chick, what if she lures me in her apartment just to murder me', and that's the point of this!" She exclaimed, he inwardly winced at the change in volume of her voice. 

"So you're basically admitting that you're going to murder me?" He asked dryly, he hid his amusement as she shook her head with a laugh. 

"No, short stack. The point is that we barely know anything about each other. We're next door neighbors, we should socialize with one another. Come on, one little dinner isn't going to kill you." She brought her hands to her chest in a pleading gesture. 

"Go socialize with the tall guy down the hall, you know, the one that always sniffs things." He suggested, pointing down the hall. She huffed at his stubbornness. 

"I've already had dinner with Mike, multiple times, actually. He's a nice guy, strange, but nice." 

"You're one to talk about strange, shitty glasses." He smirked at her pouting expression. "Fine, fine, I'll come over. Give me a minute, now go away." He gestured for her to 'shoo''. She clapped excitedly and hugged him before running off to her apartment. 

He stood there in shock, shoulders tense and eyes wide. She had hugged him. She smelled like dust and pizza, with a hint of strawberry, probably from her shampoo. After a few seconds, his shoulders relaxed as he sighed, slipping on his shoes and walking over to her home. 

She opened the door with a large grin before his knuckles could come in contact with the wood of the door, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him inside as his protests died in his throat. 

His eyes warily took in his surroundings. Piles of dirty laundry sat in the corners of her home, empty pizza boxes stacked atop each other near her coffee table, papers carelessly littered the carpeted floor, and her kitchen sink filled to the brim with unwashed dishes and glasses. "Jesus Christ, four eyes." He breathed out, disgust evident on his face.

She chuckled sheepishly. "If it makes you feel any better, I actually cleaned up quite a bit before you came here, so."

He wrinkled his nose, "it doesn't, actually." He turned towards the brunette, "nice way to make a first date impression." He told her, expressionless.

She groaned lowly at his words, "this wouldn't be that big of an issue if you weren't such a clean freak, you know." She watched as his gray eyes scanned her living room, almost as if dissecting it. 

He turned towards her slowly, "you didn't deny that this was a date." He noted, his arms cross against his chest. 

She smirked, knowing her words would make the raven haired man uncomfortable. "it can be a date if you want it to be." 

He stood silent, "I'm not sure if I can go on a date with a person as filthy as yourself. In such a filthy house, who knows what kind of germs are crawling everywhere." He sighed, straightening. 

Her smile slipped, "you can't be serious." She furrowed her brow as he moved past her and walked out of the door. "Levi, where are you going, you agreed to come over and eat." She shouted after him. Her shoulders slumping in disappointment and defeat as he disappeared behind his door. 

Fifteen minutes after he left, Hange found herself lazily draped on her couch, bags of food lay untouched on her table. She couldn't believe he had walked out on her because of the state her house was in. Sure, it was a bit unorganized and messy, and sure she hadn't washed dishes in weeks. But it wasn't like she deserved to be on some sort of reality tv show for how uncleanly she was.

She sat up suddenly as her doorknob jiggled and her door was wound open.

However, instead of screaming in fright at an intruder, she laughed loudly at the sight in front of her. Levi walked in confidently, his gaze determined as he wore bright yellow gloves and a hospital mask draped over his face. On his waist, a tool belt sat, filled with cleaning supplies and tools. 

"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help me clean up your diseased filled apartment?" He asked, unamused as he turned on her faucet, "we better hurry, too. Or else all that food you ordered is going to get cold and gross." He turned away from her, focusing his attention on her dishes. 

She grinned from ear to ear, "why on earth are you doing this?" She asked. She was certain she already knew the reason but hearing him say it himself would be much better. 

He shrugged as his hands got to washing off the food and grime off of her plates, his face scrunched up in disgust. "I said I wouldn't date someone who lives in such a dirty environment." He explained as if it was obvious, which to be fair, it was. At least to her. 

"So you're going to clean my entire apartment? Just for one little date?" She asked, amused. 

He nodded his head slowly. They stood in silence for a bit, Levi washing dishes and her watching him with interest.

"Well, are you just going to sit there and watch me, or are you going to help me dry these off?" She jumped, startled as their peaceful silence was broken. She nodded as she placed herself next to him, teasingly bumping their hips together. He paid her no mind, too focused on the task at hand.

They spent the night cleaning her apartment before they both slouched on the couch in exhaustion, eating cold Chinese food while Hange put on music that wasn't The Titans. Much to Levi's relief. They talked about whatever. Hange rambling enough for the both of them, Levi throwing in a few words in between when he felt fit too.

It had been one of the best dates he had ever been on, if he were being honest.

**Author's Note:**

> First Levihan fic I've done! (was super into the aot fandom in 2013, recently fell back in somehow, help) I haven't actually posted one of my fics in general in about.. three of four years so I'm kinda nervous. I'm extremely out of practice but I'm determined to get back into things, so hopefully this was atleast okay. Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
